gaogaigarfandomcom-20200214-history
Brave Police J-Decker
Brave Police J-Decker was the fifth anime of the Brave Series and aired in Japan during 1994 and 1995. Brave Police J-Decker returns the series to a subtly lighter tone, focusing more on the concept of "robot as human-built AI construct" emphasized by the previous season's series, Brave Express Might Gaine. Grade schooler Yuuta Tominaga stumbles upon Deckerd, a humanoid robot under construction by the Japanese police, built to fight advanced forms of crime. Yuuta's constant contact with Deckerd gives the robot a "heart", or personality; when Yuuta is recruited as the "boss" of the "Brave Police" as a result, a true human/robot partnership occurs. One of the minor villains from the third season, The Brave Fighter of Legend Da-Garn, makes an appearance in this show, serving as the only direct continuity link between two of the Brave series (outside of the alternate-universe Brave Saga video games, made much later). List of Mecha *'Fire J-Decker Max Cannon Mode': Complete union of Deckerd, Duke, Gun-Max, and their support vehicles. **'Fire J-Decker': Combination of series' primary and secondary super robots. ***'J-Decker': Super robot combination of Deckerd with his support vehicle. This is the series primary super robot. ****'Deckerd': The sentient police robot that transforms into a police cruiser. ****'J-Roader': A massive SWAT van. It has a garage located in the rear in which to transport Deckerd in car mode. ***'Duke Fire': The secondary super robot of the series, formed from Duke and his support vehicle. ****'Duke': A sentient robot that transforms into an ambulance. ****'Fire Roader': A massive firetruck that serves as Duke's support vehicle. **'Gun-Max Armor': The combined robot form of Gun-Max and his motorcycle. It can also combine with J-Decker alone (without Duke Fire), to form J-Decker Max Cannon Mode. ***'Gun-Max': A sentient police robot that does not transform on its own. ***'Gun Bike': An oversized police motorcycle that is large enough to be ridden by Gun-Max. *'Super Build Tiger'/'Super Tiger Gimlet': The combined forms of the full Build Team. Super Build Tiger is their super robot form. The Super Tiger Gimlet is an elongated assault vehicle with a front-mounted drill. **'Build Tiger'/'Tiger Gimlet': The combined forms of the Build Team without Drillboy. Build Tiger is a super robot, and the Tiger Gimlet is an elongated composite construction vehicle. ***'McCrane': Member of the Build Team that transforms into a hydrolic crane mode. ***'Power Joe': Member of the Build Team that transforms into a power shovel mode. ***'Dumpson': Member of the Build Team that transforms into a dumptruck mode. **'Drillboy': A soccer playing member of the Build Team that transforms into a drill tank or drill jet mode. *'Shadow Maru': A large ninja robot that transforms into a kind of police car, an artillery tank, a jet, or a giant German shepherd. He can also transform into the Brave Cannon, a massive gun that is supported by J-Decker, Duke Fire, Gun-Max Armor, and Super Build Tiger in a team attack. *'Kagerou': The prototype and brother of Shadow Maru. Initially goes renegade and fights against the Brave Police, before coming to terms with his brother and joining their side. He is a large ninja robot of similar appearance, and transforms into a car mode and a Rodan-like draconic mode. *'Scotland Yard Brave Police': A quartet of Brave Police built and programmed in the UK, and named after the famous Beatles music group. Though they did not make it to production, they are visibly repaints of the previous year's Divers from Might Gaine. They only make sparse appearances during the course of the series, and are never seen to combine, however toys of the group would have been able to do so in the same fashion as the characters the molds were originally used for. Some fans of the Brave Series have dubiously named their super robot form Dai Beatles after an earlier Takara product known as Dai Battles, and have named their combined super bullet train form the Scotland Yard Tokkyuu. However, both of these names are fan-created and the merged forms are never named nor even seen during the course of the series. **'John': The leader of the Scotland Yard Brave Police, transforms into a firetruck. **'Paul': Transforms into a police car. **'Ringo': Transforms into a jet. **'George': Transforms into a drill-tank. Mechanics Image:Gunmax-armor-1.jpg Image:Gunmax-Police-Bike-Detective-1.jpg Image:J-decker-2.jpg Image:J-roader.jpg Image:McCrane-Combat-Detective-1.jpg Image:Power-Joe-Kung-Fu-Detective-1.jpg Image:Shadowmaru Ninja Detective-1.jpg Image:Super-Build-Tiger-1-1.jpg Image:Gunbike-5.jpg Image:Fire-roader.jpg Image:Fire-J-Decker-1-1.jpg Image:Dumpson-Wrestler-Detective-1.jpg Image:Duke-Knight-Detective-3.jpg Image:Duke-Fire-3.jpg Image:Drill-Boy-Soccer-Detective-1.jpg Image:Deckard-Brave-Detective-5.jpg Image:Deckard-Brave-Detective-3.jpg Image:Build-Tiger-3.jpg Category:Anime Series Category:Brave Series